


And your cries will fill the night long after you’re gone

by NeverlandHeart



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandHeart/pseuds/NeverlandHeart
Summary: Lifting her hand, she cuts off his airways and as he gasps for a breath he will not get, she notices the tears falling from eyes. “Why do you cry? I know you don’t fear death.” She releases her grip on her and he breathes in deeply, panting. “Do you fear the pain? Is that it?”She knows she’s intelligent, extremely so, and things she doesn’t, can’t understand never bother her. But for some reason, this a puzzle she cannot leave unsolved. “No, that isn’t it.” She frowns ever so slightly as he glares at her. Fear and anger can often go hand in hand, but she’s never seen it quite like this.





	And your cries will fill the night long after you’re gone

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, hi, I’m evil.

She watches as the boy in front of her squirms, anger and fear pulsing in his eyes. The girl had vanished, off to fight her brother. Somehow both of them had gained strength, but it was no matter, they were still weak.

She stares at him, unblinking. This boy has made her brother weak as well. She’s never experienced emotion before, not really. But seeing him, still determined even though he has no chance, brings her something she can only assume is joy.

He moves his legs out, desperately trying to untangle himself, to free himself. “It’s curious how you continue to try.” She walks closer to him and he winces, shrinking in on himself.

“Julia, please, I know you’re in there, you can fight this.”

She grins, feeling the girl who previously owned this body trying to do just that. “Fight she will,” She eyes him up and down before turning her smile into a mask of fake empathy. “Win she will not.” He throws his head back in what seems like frustration. “I understand what my brother sees in you. What I don’t understand is how you made him weak.”

Lifting her hand, she cuts off his airways and as he gasps for a breath he will not get, she notices the tears falling from eyes. “Why do you cry? I know you don’t fear death.” She releases her grip on him and he breathes in deeply, panting. “Do you fear the pain? Is that it?”

She knows she’s intelligent, extremely so, and things she doesn’t, can’t understand never bother her. But for some reason, this a puzzle she cannot leave unsolved. “No, that isn’t it.” She frowns ever so slightly as he glares at her. Fear and anger can often go hand in hand, but she’s never seen it quite like this. 

His eyes are bloodshot and it’s obvious he’s tired. That he’s been tired for a long, long time. Most humans would have given up by now, but she supposes this boy isn’t like any other humans. There’s a fire inside him that she’s never seen before. He’s lucky, almost. No other human could have survived this long, at the pace he’s going. In a way, she enjoys his fire. But fire burns. Fire destroys all that it touches, and she can’t allow this fire to spread and become a wildfire. If that were to happen, her plans would burn along with everything else, leaving nothing behind but charred remains. And after everything that’s happened, for everything that will happen, she simply cannot allow it. 

She doesn’t need to understand why he’s crying, doesn’t need to know what he fears. But she _wants_ to. She’s never seen someone cry before, not truly. The body she used to inhabit, the one that was dying, cried all the time, and she hated it. To have a function that shows your weakness so easily, so uncontrollably, is such an ugly thing. She wonders if her brother will cry now, after they made him weak. 

She’s not doing this for revenge, not really. Yes, the boy and his friends have made her brother weak, have tried to uproot her plans, but she’s not doing this for revenge. She hates them, loathes them, but her reason is far simpler than revenge. 

Like a lion, or a cat, she’s doing it because she can. Because she wants too. Because she enjoys it. 

There’s others, she knows. They’ll come for her, but she’ll come for them first. She’ll hunt them down, all together or one by one, and she’ll rip them apart, like an infected organ that needs to be removed so the whole body doesn’t shut down. The Gods are her main concern, but there’s no reason she can’t destroy a few human lives in the meantime. 

“We’ll stop you, we will.”

She tilts her head, half curious, half amused. “Tell me boy, what is it exactly that you fear?” She looks deeply into his eyes, seeing the worry that’s there. The worry that exists past the fear, past the anger. There’s something else there too, something she’s unable to describe.

The more she looks, the more she discovers.

And then.

Then she finds something else, almost a memory. She mentally reaches out to touch it, to pull it from its roots, though she can’t. What she can do, however, is latch onto it and feel it.

Suddenly, multiple dots connect in her mind and she almost beams at him. “Oh.”

The boy lets out a sound that’s a mix of a sob and a growl as she smiles at him. “I think I understand, now,” She kneels down, hand brushing his hair out his face. “You care for this body, as much as you care for the one my brother inhabits. But that’s not all. You care for the souls that once occupied them.” She hums, thoughtful. “I almost want to keep you around, boy. But I think it’s time I got rid of you.”

He shakes his head rapidly, eyes pleading. “No.”

She grins, her eyes flashing orange. “Yes.”

Indeed, she understands.

They made her brother weak by teaching him to care, whether they meant to or not. And that kind of weakness is not one she can have interfering with her plans. If there is any obstacle in her way, she will rip it to shreds.

He doesn’t know it yet, but her brother is an obstacle. They’ve lit a flame in him that she’ll have to snuff out. She can’t let that flame become a wildfire, either. Her brother is essentially a cub, and cubs always become wolves eventually. Like a hunter with a gun, she’ll stop that as well. 

But first.

She reaches out to cup the boys cheeks in her hands. “Thank you, Quentin.”

She wishes she could stay for the aftermath, wants to see their reactions to finding him.

Instead however, she stands, and she leaves.

The girl inside her head sobs.

And she smiles.

This is joy she feels, she knows.

She likes it.

Yes, she likes it very much.

It’s too quiet, as she walks out. She doesn’t like the quiet, hates it. 

So, to fill the hideous silence, she begins to sing a song her brother had shown her _,_ one she thinks she’ll sing long after he’s gone _._ Hervoice echoes off the walls around her, surrounding her, embracing her. 

_“Take a sad song and make it better..”_


End file.
